


The Adventures of Fifer Addams

by VeenotheHyena



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fifer is actually nonbinary, M/M, Multi, OC x Canon warning, but ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeenotheHyena/pseuds/VeenotheHyena
Summary: Literally just a bunch of eddsworld oneshots with my oc Fifer. Because they are my gremlin child and they deserve all the love. Why do I write about Tord more than anyone? Someoneplzhelp.
Relationships: Edd (Eddsworld) & Original Character(s), Tom (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s), Tord (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. A bit about Fifer

Fifer Addams is a 26 year old stoner. They only care about 3 things. Weed, Coffee, and sleep.

They have a passion for painting but since they are so tired, they haven't done it in a while. They have known the boys since middle school and lives in apartments a block away from them. They live alone with their chow chow Rio. Their favorite color is cyan because it was also their dad's favorite color. Their father sadly passed away while they were in high school, resulting in them having to live with their mother for 2 years. Fifer's mother is a drug dealer and wants nothing to do with them. Spent most of her time being verbally and physically abusing them. Which has resulted in a collapsed lung. ~~They are extreme tsundere for Tord.~~

That's all I got. Have a ref photo: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CC5J17BDhSW/>


	2. What Did You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof let's start out with some Tord angst ehh? This takes place during The End. I'vewatcheditmoretimesthanicanadmit. I also made that poem right on the spot. I guess doing poetry in high school helped.

_ What did you think...when you hid it for so long? _

_ When you looked down at the world in your high horse? _

A giant red robot towered over the neighborhood. The metal paint gleaming in the sunlight. The Edd household was blown to pieces. The neighbors were terrified out of their minds. 

“But I thought we were..I thought we were friends?!” Edd shouted at the robot, or more like the man inside the robot. 

_ What did you think..when you heard his pained voice? _

_ When you looked me in the eyes as you smirked? _

“HA! No! What would I need friends for when I have this?! I’m unstoppable”! Tord laughed devilishly. “You are the truest piece of shit…”. The robot’s head turned to the source of the voice.

“What did you say?!”. 

“To think I was actually gonna go even further with you! To think you actually changed. God I’m a true fool..” Fifer whispered in pain and anger. The memories flashing through their head like a silent slideshow. They played with the ring on their finger before ripping it off angrily and throwing it at the giant robot. 

_ What did you think...when you saw the ring hit your window? _

_ Did it sound heavy to you? _

Tord flinched as the ring hit the window of his robot. He looked down at Fifer’s tear streaked face, a wave of guilt plaguing him before he snapped out of it and launched one last missile before flying off. He didn’t get far before Tom angrily shot his last harpoon at the robot, making it explode. Tord emerged from the rubble and the robot remains shortly after. 

Half of his body was severely damaged. He grit his teeth in pain as he looked down at the damage he’d done. The last thing he saw before his vision went to black was Tom, Edd, and Matt holding Fifer as they sobbed. He saw the love of his life slip right through his fingers. And that hurt more than any part of his body.

_ What did you think as you sat at that cliff in pain? _

_ Because I know damn well you didn’t think about me.. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like these. I worked really hard on them and Ineedvalidation. So stay tuned! Don't worry, none of the main 4 will be left out I promise.


End file.
